ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marioland/Blog Post of Minecraft!
Hey y'all! Mario here, and boy do I have a lot to tell you about! In my last blog post, I told you about Tikvah, our new kitten. I'm happy to say she's in almost perfect condition, now that her eye infection has been eliminated, the ear mites are dead, the intestinal worms have died out, and she's no longer just skin and bones. Go Tikvah! But this isn't all. I have lately made a Tumblr page at Marioland3000.tumblr.com! Feel free to visit sometime, and you may see all kinds of things from art (mainly just coloring) to, well, other stuff. I may also announce whenever I go live on Livestream too, so keep your eyes peeled! Also on my agenda of things to do is work on my own fanfiction, Going Too Far! Once I get enough done, I may start posting it on FIMFiction, so I'll tell you when I get that done. Trust me, I've already showed a few people, and they all seem to like it. Odds are, you will too! Also, if you would like to pre-read for me, please feel free to ask! and if you are pre-reading, feel free to give me comments! I don't bite! But now to other stuff. Namely, Minecraft. It's in the title, and yet I'm not mentioning it until now! Haha! Lately I've been making a massive minecart station capable of transporting you to various landmarks around my world. I actually have named the station "The Hub" (as that's what it is), and it is awesome! The Hub currently has 4 destinations, all activated by buttons. 3 are on one wall, the other 2 buttons are on the other wall. If you're wondering about the 5th button, that track just doesn't go anywhere yet. It will be my 5th destination though, and it will be epic! As soon as you press a destination button, the iron door opens for you! Yay! Now to our first destination, the Underwater City! This city (or dome at this point) is heavily under construction. The station is not complete, and the area past that gravel wall is flooded. I will do more things here once I get my 5th location built. I tell you now, it is a pain in the arse to remove that much water from an area. Don't do it unless MCEdit can support your save. Next on the list is the Great Desert, for all you Daring Do fans out there. This desert is dry, and rather uninhabitable, but that won't bother Steve! This rail line is long though, going over the ocean for a ways. Now, the next two destinations are kinda funky. The first is the Jungle. However, something caught my eye, and made me build there. It was this "tree" on the right. No wood, no way it should stay, and yet it survives. I looked around more, and saw the view from the left. I was kinda excited to find such an error, but then again, I'm playing with the 12W22a "snapshot" (a.k.a. 1.3 prerelease), so bugs are bound to happen. As for the last destination, I bring you to a village I named Funkytown. I took one look, and knew I had to build there. For Derpy, it's unofficial mayor. why Derpy? This village is so messed up! just look at all those errors! I just couldn't resist giving Derpy her own little city! Enjoy the pictures! Category:Blog posts